Mi pequeña prometida
by Namaha Ibuki
Summary: Yosuke ha elegido una nueva presa dentro del equipo "Hao". ¡Ha convertido a Alumi en una niña! Y no solo eso. También le robó sus poderes y parte de su memoria. Ahora, sus compañeros de equipo intentarán volverla a la normalidad, excepto Hana, quien ve la oportunidad perfecta de evitar su inminente boda con la rubia.
1. Chapter 1

-Ya son las 5:00 p.m.-suspiró, totalmente agotado-¡Se acabó el entrenamiento!

-¡Al fin!-exclamó Gakko, dejándose caer en el fresco césped.

-Pensé que no sobreviviríamos ¡Alumi-San se puso muy exigente!-Yohane tomaba asiento a la sombra de un árbol.

-Y hablando de ella…-el Asakura desviaba su mirada hacia todos lados en busca de su prometida- ¿en dónde demonios está pecho plano?

-Dijo que iría a darse una ducha ¿no te diste cuenta, Hana-Kun?

-¡Pues cuando la vea…!-interrumpió Gakko-¡Le diré unas cuantas verdades! ¡Sus entrenamientos son cada vez más pesados!

-Es que ustedes son muy débiles-Men tomaba un vaso de leche fría, hábito heredado de su padre.

-¿Qué dijiste, caca parlante?-el pecoso enfurecía. No importaba que se tratara de un simple niñito, lo iba a masacrar.

-¡Basta los dos!-una hermosa chica de cabello rubio aparecía en escena., deteniendo al instante la pelea-Se supone que somos un equipo ¿no? ¡Dejen de discutir! A no ser…-formaba su Over Soul, mostrando un aterrador semblante-…que quieran un correctivo.

-¡Lo siento!

-Lo siento-Men apenas musitó.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Así me gusta. Saldré por un momento, pero dejaré a ms Silver Arms vigilándolos, y si me entero de que han tenido una pelea, por más mínima que esta sea, les triplicaré el entrenamiento. ¿Escucharon?

-Si…-dijeron todos al unísono mientras la chica se alejaba sin prestarles atención. Estaba molesta…se había esforzado en arreglarse, y Hana ni siquiera la había volteado a ver. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, intentando sacarse ese pensamiento de la mente. ¡Estúpido Hana!

-¡Por Dios! Alumi-San es aterradora-decía el pelinegro una vez que ella había abandonado el lugar. Todos asintieron, excepto Hana-¿Hana-Kun?

-¡Ah!-apenas reaccionó, pues concentraba toda su atención en algo…o más bien alguien-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Estás bien?-el pelinegro le veía con preocupación-Estás muy distraído y…

-¡Y sonrojado!-completó Gakko, con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro-Alumi no se veía nada mal ¿eh?

-Ca…cállate-gritó el rubio, sonrojándose todavía más-¿Quién te dijo que yo estaba viéndola?

-¿De qué color son sus pantaletas?-cuestiono el pecoso.

-Azules con líneas horizontales neg…-reflexionó muy tare su respuesta-¡Yo que voy a saber!

-Cochinote…bien que viste debajo de su vestido. No te hagas-Gakko picoteaba con su dedo la mejilla izquierda del rubio.

-¡Suficiente!-Hana formaba su Over Soul.

-Hana-Kun, Gakko-Kun…recuerden lo que Alumi-San dijo…-Yohane intentaba calmar los ánimos entre sus amigos, sin embargo, fue totalmente ignorado. Hana se abalanzó sobre Gakko, iniciando así la pelea.

-Son unos imbéciles-dijo el siempre apacible Men, Yohane asintió.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Puedes verla?

-Sí, ahí está-la observaba a unos metros de distancia. Sonrió, ese era el momento-Se ve indecisa… ¿Qué tal si le ayudamos un poco?

El espíritu asintió, siguiendo al joven. Alumi observaba la vitrina, aún sin poder elegir, por tanto, no notó que ambos se acercaban por detrás.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Necesitas ayuda?-le susurró al oído. Ella volteó al instante-¿Pasa algo, Alumi-Chan? ¿Por qué me ves así?

-¡Tú!-lo reconoció perfectamente, intentando formar su Over Soul. ¡Maldita sea! Había dejado a sus Silver Arms cuidando de esos tontos.

-Pero qué manera de reaccionar. ¡Me hieres!-Yosuke soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Intentarás matarme otra vez?-se puso en guardia, previniendo cualquier movimiento que Kamogawa pudiera hacer.

-Tranquila, tranquila-él se mostraba sonriente-No necesito lastimarte para poder sacarte de la jugada ¿cierto?-le veía despreocupadamente, Alumi frunció el ceño –Yahabe…dame las cartas que te pedí.

Yahabe pasó dos cartas de sus manos a las de Yosuke. Alumi podía recordar esas cartas a la perfección, y era consciente del peligro que estas representaban. Intentó derribar al hombre con una patada, sin embargo, este reaccionó rápidamente, ejecutando el poder dentro de las cartas.

La rubia cayó de rodillas al suelo, aparentemente sin daño alguno. Yosuke sonrió…el trabajo estaba hecho. Ahora Alumi Niumbirch no sería amenaza para ellos, así que ya no tenían nada más qué hacer allí, desapareciendo al instante.

Alumi se incorporó, tropezando con lo que parecía ser una prenda de mezclilla. Que extraño…podría jurar que estaba en casa de los Asakura, entrenando a su equipo para el F.O.M, entonces… ¿qué hacía en el centro comercial? Se levantó nuevamente, observando todo a su alrededor…cada cosa parecía más alta de lo que recordaba. Confundida, dirigió su mirada hacia sus manos. ¡Esperen! No recordaba que estas fueran tan pequeñas, o que su camisa le llegara prácticamente a los tobillos. Se dio cuenta de que la prenda con la que había tropezado era, precisamente, la falda que usaba. Oh por Dios… ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Las conclusiones que su desesperada mente sacaba eran simplemente ilógicas e imposibles! Se acercó a la vitrina, comprobando que, de algún modo, lo que pensaba si estaba ocurriendo. ¡Era una niña! Retrocedió, topándose con una mujer de mediana edad.

-Pequeña… ¿estás bien? ¿Te perdiste?-le miraba con preocupación, Alumi tragó saliva.

-Este…yo…-estaba nerviosa. ¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso?

-Tranquila, linda. ¿Dónde están tu mamá y tu papá?

-Yo…bueno…

-¿Ocurre algo?-un oficial se acercó a ambas.

-Me…perdí-no se le ocurrió nada mejor a la confundida Alumi.

-Muy bien… ¿sabes dónde se encuentra tu casa?-se agachó para quedar a su altura, la rubia asintió-De acuerdo…sube a la patrulla. Mi compañera y yo te llevaremos.

Alumi asintió nuevamente, siguiendo al oficial hasta el vehículo donde una mujer policía les esperaba. Subió son dificultad y observó por la ventana trasera al mismo tiempo que el coche arrancaba. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?


	2. Chapter 2

En cuestión de minutos arribaron al lugar indicado por la pequeña quien, silente, intentaba dar con alguna explicación lógica a lo ocurrido.

Dirigió su mirada hacia los policías, que no habían parado de hablar en todo el camino, y eso sinceramente la aturdía. Suspiró para después bajar del coche con un pequeño salto.

-Buenas tardes-el oficial tocaba insistentemente la puerta, la cual fue abierta rápidamente por un joven de alborotado cabello rubio que le observaba indiferente.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-arqueó la ceja, aún sin entender por qué había un policía en su casa.

-¡Onii-Chan!-la niña se aferró a la pierna de Hana, quien la miraba con confusión-¡Eres muy malo conmigo!-reclamó con lágrimas en sus ojos-¿Por qué me dejaste en el centro comercial?

-¿Eh?-el Asakura la observaba, creía haberla visto en algún lado.

-Su hermanita…-intervino la mujer viéndole severamente-…estaba perdida en el centro comercial.

-Pero…yo no…

-Sin peros muchachito-el policía se acercaba amenazadoramente-Si esto se vuelve a repetir…estarás en graves problemas ¿entendido?-cuestionó, Hana asintió casi automáticamente.

-Vámonos, debemos llegar a la estación-indicó la oficial, su compañero la siguió, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina a Hana.

-Vaya…se la creyeron-afirmó Alumi con una gran sonrisa al ver que el auto arrancaba nuevamente. Hana se mantenía en silencio-Bueno, entremos.

-Espera un segundo, mocosa-el rubio la detuvo jalando el cuello de su camisa para después elevarla a la altura de su rostro para verla mejor-¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¡¿Y por qué me llamas "Onii-Chan"?!

-¿Eres estúpido o estás ciego?-cuestionó la Niumbirch con varias venitas saltadas en su sien-¡Soy yo, imbécil!

-¿"Yo"? ¿Y qué clase de lenguaje es ese para una escuincla?

-¿Escuincla? ¡¿Te atreves a llamar escuincla a tu prometida?!-reclamó, Hana estaba a punto de objetar, pero la impresión lo dejó en silencio.

-¿Prometida? ¡¿Pecho plano?!-la soltó, ella cayó de sentón al suelo.

-A-lu-mi-se levantó mientras sobaba una de sus pompitas-¡Y deja de llamarme así, idiota!

-Podrás parecerte a ella, pero no te creo. A ver, demuéstralo-ordenó el rubio, Alumi se las arregló para darle una buena patada en la entrepierna, lo que lo dejó en el suelo-Mierda…si eres tú.

-¿Quién más iba a ser?-colocó sus manos en lo que antes era su cintura.

-Mmmm…-el joven se acercó a ella, observándola de pies a cabeza-Estás más plana-dijo, ganándose una súper ración de patadas en el rostro.

-¿Todo bien, Hana-Kun?-Yohane salía de la casa, deteniendo la masacre. A duras penas Hana levantó su hinchada cara-¡Waaa! ¡Hana-Kun!

-Pffft, pero si solo le dí unas cuantas patadas-la rubia rodó los ojos, atrayendo la atención de Yohane.

-¿Alumi…San?-se acomodó las gafas, aún sin creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-No idiota, soy el conejo de pascua-Alumi mostraba un tic en el ojo-¡Por supuesto que soy yo!

-Pero estás tan…pequeña.

-Y plana-intervino Hana, teniendo como respuesta una maceta rota en la cabeza.

-Hey, hey… ¿qué es todo ese ruido?-Gakko entraba a escena, acompañado de Namaha.

-Alumi-San es…una…-el pelinegro se dirigía a su amigo, sin dejar de apuntar hacia la ojiazul.

-¡¿Pero que dem…?!-el chico estaba en serio sorprendido. Alumi tenía ahora la apariencia de una pequeña de seis años-¡Está más plana!-otra maceta se "rompió"

-¡Ustedes tres son unos idiotas!-dijo ella entre dientes.

-Ka…-la voz de Namaha se volvía más dulce de lo habitual, lo que atrajo a la rubia-¡Kawaii!-el espíritu la abrazaba con fuerza-¡Kawaii! ¡Kawaii! ¡Kawaii! ¡Alumi-San es tan kawaii!

-Este…Namaha-Chan-Alumi intentaba liberarse al sentir la mejilla de Namaha rozar con la suya.

-¡Alumi-San es tan linda!-un ligero sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas del espíritu mientras Alumi era totalmente ignorada.

-Pero…-Yohane se acercaba un poco más para verla mejor-… ¿por qué eres…?

-¿Una niña?-cuestionó la rubia, él asintió-No lo sé…solo recuerdo que estaba con ustedes y de pronto…estaba en el centro comercial.

-Bueno…-el muchacho intentaba recordar-…es cierto, estábamos entrenando para el F.O.M cuando te fuiste.

-¿F.O.M?-la niña le miraba extrañada-¿Qué es eso?

-Espera… ¿no sabes qué es el F.O.M?-cuestionó el pelinegro, ella negó con su cabeza-Entonces…quien te hizo esto seguro que está en nuestra contra.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Alumi frunció el ceño, confundida-¡Ya! ¡Dime qué es el F.O.M!

-Cálmate, Alumi-San-le pidió amablemente, sujetándola de los hombros ya que ella comenzaba a desesperar-El F.O.M es una pelea que raramente se da después del Shaman Fight, y tú eres nuestra manager, una poderosa shaman. Tú misma nos diste toda la información.

-¿Shaman Fight? ¿Shaman?-ladeó su cabeza-¿Qué son esas cosas?

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?-Namaha se ponía frente a la pequeña, quien seguía negándolo todo. Yohane y Namaha intercambiaron miradas sin entender que es lo que ocurría con la que, hasta ese entonces era su manager.

-Esto pudo hacerlo cualquiera que estuviera en contra de nuestro equipo-dedujo Gakko, quien había recuperado la consciencia, eso sí, con un enorme chipotón en la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿cómo?-preguntó Men, quien recién llegaba a la escena-Además, no podemos saber quién fue. Es decir, en esta pelea todos están contra todos.

-Aunque lo más probable es que haya sido alguien de equipo "YVS"-Yohane daba sus conclusiones.

-¡Y qué mejor que atacar a nuestra manager!-bufó Namaha, cruzándose de brazos-Y vaya forma…son unos cobardes.

-No deberíamos enojarnos-Gakko intentaba tranquilizar a su guardián.

-Lo que debemos hacer es regresar a Alumi a la normalidad-hablo el Tao, mostrando un serio semblante.

-Pero… ¿cómo?-Yohane no podía despegar su mirada de Alumi, aún sin creer lo ocurrido.

-Eso es lo que descubriremos-Men permanecía tranquilo, o eso quería hacer parecer.

-Tengo hambre-interrumpió la pequeña, tumbándose de sentón en el césped.

-No te preocupes, Alumi-San-Yohane le mostraba una sonrisa-Justo es la hora para comer.

-¡Yeii!-la rubia entró a toda prisa abriéndose paso frente a todos los presentes.

-¿Vienes, Hana-Kun?-preguntó el siempre amable Yohane.

-¿Eh? Ah, si, si, en un momento.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Y esa sonrisa, Yosuke?

-¿Acaso no es obvio, Yahabe?-suspiró el joven, dándole un sorbo a su café-Alumi era la principal fuente de información del equipo Hao, sin ella, estarán totalmente desorientados.

-Jaja, tienes razón-le dijo, mostrando una satisfactoria sonrisa-diste un muy buen primer golpe, Yosuke.

-Créeme, aún tengo algunas sorpresas para esos chicos-rió el pelinegro.

-¿Los convertirás en mocosos también?

-Claro que no…-le miró-…ya lo verás.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**¡Segundo capítulo! Espero que haya sido de su agrado n_n bueno, ¡a responder reviews!**

**Cranky Sky:** ¡Si! ¡Si si si si si! xD ¡Gracias! Como ya te diste cuenta, tu review inspiró algunos diálogos xD (Espero que no te moleste ejejeje)

**Mary:** ¡Muchas gracias! También yo espero actualizar pronto u.u

**Bueno, por mi parte es todo xD Saludos ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Y ahora?-cuestionó el pelinegro dirigiendo su mirada hacia Alumi, quien disfrutaba tranquilamente de un enorme plato de cereal.

-Nuestra manager es una niña que ni siquiera sabe lo que es un shaman-Gakko soltó un suspiro-¡Estamos perdidos! Ella era nuestra única fuente de información.

-No es el fin del mundo ¿saben?-dijo tranquilamente Men, quien se servía su octavo vaso de leche.

-Del mundo no, pero sí de nuestra participación en el F.O.M-el pecoso lloraba a mares-¡Ahora ya no podré ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo!

-¡Y yo seguiré siendo pobre!-Yohane se le unía.

-Hombres-bufó Namaha, rodando sus ojos en muestra de fastidio. Alumi, por su parte, cambiaba de canal una y otra vez ya que nada de la programación le convencía-Alumi-San-la pelinegra la llamó al notar que había terminado con su cereal-¿No recuerdas nada extraño? Algo como…no sé…algún sujeto que se te haya acercado o algo así.

-Mmmm-la pequeña desvió su vista hacia el techo, intentando hacer memoria-No, ni siquiera sé cómo llegué al centro comercial.

-Increíble-suspiró Men-No tenemos manager…

-El F.O.M está por comenzar…-continuó Yohane.

-Y por si no fuera suficiente… ¡está mocosa se terminó todo el cereal!-lloriqueó Gakko, vaciando la caja, de la cual apenas salieron unas cuantas migajas.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-Alumi le miró severamente para después darle una buena patada en el estómago.

-No le hagas caso, Alumi-San-Namaha intervenía en favor de su ya muy maltratado maestro-Mejor deberíamos concentrarnos en cómo volverte a la normalidad.

-Creo que…-Yohane se levantaba de su asiento, acercándose a la niña-…eso será muy complicado Es decir, no sabemos quién lo hizo, ni qué método utilizaron.

-Tal vez solo sea temporal-Gakko soltó un suspiro-Ya saben, de aquí hasta que termine el F.O.M

-Ese es el problema, Einstein-Men rodó los ojos, lamentándose de estar en ese equipo-Alumi es nuestra manager, la necesitamos en la pelea ¿no es obvio?

-Mide tus palabras, cabeza de caca-Gakko lo amenazaba mientras que Yohane y Namaha intercambiaban miradas.

-Jiji, cabeza de caca-repitió una muy divertida Alumi, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del Tao.

-¡Suficiente!-Namaha apuntaba con "DIVA" hacia los dos, quienes se detuvieron en el acto-En lugar de buscar una solución para Alumi-San, como debería ser, ustedes están peleando. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a lograr así? No importa que tan linda y adorable sea, debemos volver a nuestra manager a la normalidad.

-¡Namaha-Chan, tu abrazo duele!-la pobre pequeña intentaba zafarse del fuerte apretón del que era prisionera, más Namaha la ignoró.

-Por cierto…-Yohane tomaba asiento-No podemos dejar que Alumi-San ande solo con esa camisa puesta. Saben a lo que me refiero ¿no?

-¡Podemos tomar un poco del dinero de Gakko!-sugirió Namaha, el aludido se desmayó al oír eso.

-Pe-pero…¡ese dinero era para comprar souvenirs!-lloriqueó el pecoso-¡No podemos gastarlo en ella! ¡Se comió el cereaaaal!

-¡Cállate!-ordenó-No podemos dejar a Alumi-San solo con esa camisa, así que iremos al centro comercial y compraremos algo para ella ¿entendido?

-Entendido-asintió ante las miradas divertidas de Men, Yohane, Alumi y Hana, que recién se unía a la escena.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-cuestionaba un muy fastidiado Hana a quien habían obligado a ir.

-No te quejes Hana-Kun, creo que es Gakko-Kun quien debería hacerlo-el chico de gafas le veía mientras Gakko lloraba por su amado dinero.

-Pffft ¡Mujeres!-bufó Men-Ya llevan un muy buen rato en el probador y aún no salen.

-Recuerda que Namaha-San escogió demasiados vestidos para Alumi-San-Yohane mantenía su amable sonrisa-Supongo que aún no se los ha probado todos.

-Debes tener demasiada paciencia-Hana sentía admiración por su amigo, quien simplemente rió.

-Es probable-respondió tranquilamente.

-¡Listo!-la sonriente Namaha salía del probador.

-¡Por fin!-exclamaron todos ganándose un buen puñetazo por parte del espíritu.

-Ustedes son unos groseros-muchas venitas se saltaban en su sien-Bien, como sea. Alumi-San, ya puedes salir.

Los jóvenes dirigieron sus curiosas miradas hacia el probador, del cual salía lentamente la niña. Usaba un vestido de tirantes con un listón azul al frente. Era blanco, con pequeñas flores bordadas, todas de tonalidades azuladas. Les veía tímidamente, ocultándose detrás de Namaha.

-¡Es adorable!-exclamó Yohane al ver a la rubia, quien dio un paso al frente.

-Al menos terminó la espera-Men rodó los ojos, rogando por irse de una buena vez.

-¡Mi dinero!-Gakko permanecía llorando en una esquina.

-…-Hana simplemente arqueó una ceja.

-¡Nos llevaremos esto!-dijo el pelinegro al llegar a caja.

-Muy bien-la cajera les cobró, desviando toda su atención en Alumi-¡Qué linda niña!

-No es una niña-el joven de cabello bicolor veía a Niumbirch con odio-Es un espectro del infierno.

-¡Oye!-reclamó, dándole un buen pisotón.

-Aquí tiene, señorita-respondió el pecoso con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque no sabía si eran por el golpe, o por dar su dinero. La joven tomó los billetes, sin embargo, él no podía soltarlos. Los jaló un poco, pero Gakko no cedía.

-¿Qué esperas idiota?-Namaha lo presionaba, pero el muchacho simplemente no quería separarse de su hermoso dinero.

-Joven, por favor, suelte el dinero-la mujer jalaba el dinero hasta que por fin Gakko lo soltó. Solucionado el problema todos se dirigieron a la salida del centro comercial para regresar a casa y poder idear un plan que solucionara el problema con Alumi quien, feliz de la vida, iba al frente saboreando el delicioso helado que acababa de comprar (con dinero de Gakko, por supuesto)

-¿Y bien? Ya gastamos mi precioso dinero ¿qué sigue?

-Ya Gakko-Kun-Yohane intentaba calmarlo-Con esa actitud no lograremos nada.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?-Tao comenzaba a desesperar.

-No sé… ¿tú qué dices, Hana-Kun?

-…-fue la "respuesta" del rubio.

-¡Hana-Kun!-Yohane también se molestaba.

-Deténganse. Yohane tiene razón. Si no dejamos de pelear nunca llegaremos a…

-¡Tú cállate calva! Por tu culpa me he quedado sin dinero-Ibuki seguía lloriqueando.

-¡C-calva!-eso acabó con la paciencia de la chica-¿A quién has llamado calva?

Y así comenzaba (otra vez) la pelea. Alumi les veía confundida. ¡Adolescentes! Eran un desastre De pronto, toda su atención se fijó en un adorable y peludito cachorro que pasaba a su lado. Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron y, mientras sus acompañantes peleaban, ella corrió tras el animal que se alejaba a grandes pasos. Alumi no perdería ¡No señor! El cachorro vendría con ella sí o sí. Rápidamente corrió hacia él sin que los demás si quiera lo notaran. Avanzó algunas cuadras tras seguir al perro que seguía alejándose, pero Niumbirch no iba a desistir.

-¡Suficiente!-una ya muy fastidiada Namaha los silenciaba-Ahora lo que debemos hacer es ir a casa e idear un plan para saber qué ocurrió ¿Verdad, Alumi-San?-se volvió hacia donde supuestamente estaba la niña de claros cabellos, encontrándose con que ella ya no estaba ahí.

-….-todos permanecieron en silencio por algunos segundos hasta que cayeron en cuenta de la situación-¡LA PERDIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy, muy bien ^^ Ya vamos por el tercer capítulo :'D (Y eso que esta historia se me ocurrió de pura chiripada xD)**

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, de verdad que lo aprecio mucho**

**Bueno, ahora a responder sus lindos reviews :D**

**La'NaCha:** ¡Muchas gracias! Ten por seguro que la continuaré hasta el final. Espero no tardar en mis actualizaciones (y si lo hago te pido una disculpa ^^U)

**Mary:** ¡Siii! Alumi es terriblemente adorable (Al menos para Yohane y Namaha xD) A Hana no creo que lo olvide fácilmente, creo…

**Ichijoji-kun:** ¡Es que me encanta Yosuke! De hecho, estoy preparando un One-shot donde él es el protagonista :3 Lo temperamental jamás se le quitará jaja pero ese es su encanto (eso creo yo) De nuevo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D

**M-Awesome:** Alumi acabará con la familia Asakura de seguir así :/ Actualización lista, espero que te haya gustado ;)

**Cranky Sky:** Ah bueno, me alegra saber que no te moleste ^^U Yosuke será un tramposo, pero es (bueno, era) muy sexy (recordando que murió en 3..2…1…Yosukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee T0T)

**Bien, bien, espero poder actualizar más seguido, disculpen por la demora, en serio u.u Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo ^-^ ¡Hasta la próxima! Saludos :3**


End file.
